Not to be afraid
by smaragdbird
Summary: Armando supports them through the aftermath of what happened on Cuba. Alex feels neglected. Darwin/Alex slash


In the first couple weeks after Cuba it was Armando who held them together. Charles was still in the hospital but the four of them had nowhere else to go but the mansion, even without Erik, even without Raven.

Armando made sure that they had something to eat in the house and a resemblance of the everyday life they had had before. He made Hank come out of his lab regularly, ensured that Sean didn't injure himself when he pushed himself too far during training and prevented Alex from getting into drunken bar fights.

Moira dropped by sometimes to tell them about Charles since they weren't allowed to see him yet but mostly she was Charles' friend and not theirs.

When Charles came back Armando took care of him, too. No matter how much Charles insisted he was fine they all knew that getting used to being paralysed would take some time and having lost both Erik and Raven...They all knew how hard it had been on them but it had to be a thousand times harder on Charles.

More than before it showed that Alex, Hank and Sean were just the kids while Armando, beautiful, stoic Armando, was now one of the adults as well.

It wasn't explicitly said between them but after what happened with Shaw in the CIA compound Alex and Armando shared a room in the mansion. He couldn't sleep without Armando in the room and now he was feeling it acutely because Armando came back late, having helped Charles with this or discussed that. Alex felt cut out because Armando used to be his best friend here and suddenly they didn't see each other at all when Charles wasn't in the room as well.

"So now you're Erik number two?" Alex asked one morning after Armando hadn't come back to their room at all and looked like he hadn't gotten any sleep. God knew Alex hadn't.

"What?" Armando frowned at him while pouring coffee.

"He just lets you in because Erik's gone."

"What are you talking about Alex?" He honestly didn't seem to get.

"Forget it." Alex turned to go but Armando caught his wrist. He used to like that Armando always touched him without being afraid, without assuming that Alex would hurt him. After what happened in the compound it was Alex who was afraid to touch Armando. He didn't want to take any chances but Armando still touched him as if nothing had happened.

"Alex, all Charles needs is a friend." But Alex had caught them kissing once and knew that Erik and Charles had been more than friends.

"Are you jealous?" He asked finally and Alex tilted his head to avoid looking into his face. Armando brought his fingers up to Alex's chin and tilted his face back. Alex flinched involuntarily as soon as Armando touched him.

"Why do you always do that?" He asked sadly.

"Because you nearly died. You're not safe with me."

"But I didn't die. My body knows how to adapt to your power. I'm a lot safer with you now than with unfamiliar mutants." Alex didn't believe him.

"Hey, who has more experience with this? You or me?" Armando teased him gently. "You can't hurt me."

"You said that before. And then I watched you die."

"No, you didn't. I'm right here." Armando put his fingers on Alex's chin, turning his head to make him face him. Alex looked right into Armando's eyes.

"I'm afraid." He said but he wasn't talking about his mutation anymore, not entirely.

"We shouldn't be ashamed of what we are."Armando told him seriously, his eyes searching Alex's.

"The Professor says something else."

"I don't think he's ever been afraid. Not like you and me." Armando's voice dropped, grew more intense. "Do you want to end up like Hank? Watching all you ever dreamed about slipping right through your fingers because you weren't brave enough?"

"I've done that, "Alex confessed voice so low that it could barely be heard. "It's not worth it."

"Then go for it." Armando grinned encouragingly and Alex finally closed the distance between them. Armando's arms came up around him immediately, not giving him time to second-guess himself.


End file.
